Uchihcest
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: No caption.
1. In love with Neji

**Author's Info**

_So about 13 years has past, Itachi and Rosie got married had their kid Akio and Yuushi. She graduated about when she was 10. Now she's a genin with a team. As for Yuushi, he is still in the academy but she knew that he was born with purple eyes. Yet Itachi had no idea why, only Rosie knows the real truth. Rosie and Itachi still live in her mansion like house. Until one day, she get's a message from Naruto that she and Neji have to do a certain mission. Together!! Duh duh duh!!! [LOL]_

_Name: Uchiha Rosie_

_Age: 31 –still looks 16-_

_Name: Uchiha Itachi_

_Age: 35_

_Name: Uchiha Akio_

_Age: 13_

_Name: Uchiha Yuushi_

_Age: 9_

**Rosie's P.O.V**

"Neji, I don't see why I have to do this mission with you"

"Hmm…well I've no idea. Don't ask me"

"Now come on, we have to do this mission to capture Kabuto"

"Well he did abandon you and…"

"That's not the point! The point is he'll pay!"

"I see you want to get him back so badly"

I wanted to pay Kabuto back; he just had to abandon me. He will suffer.

"What exactly will you do to do that?" He wanted to know so badly. So I guess I'll tell him the truth.

"Well, I will just do as the mission tells us"

"Okay, but I want to tell you something after we're done"

Does he even know I'm married?

"Okay, I want to ask you something. I mean like right now"

"What is it?" He seemed pretty curious to know what my question was.

"Single still?" I laughed.  
"Well…" Neji stopped there; I didn't see why he didn't tell me.

"I'm married…" he stopped and smiled. I think he's lying.

"Really?" I raised an eye brow.

"Yes. Don't you believe me?" Neji questioned. I just looked away like a smartass.

"Yeah, of course I believe you Neji" I then laughed.

So then both of us captured Kabuto. Why the hell did my master abandon me? I think because of that stupid Orochimaru. "So what now? The ANBU collected him to give to the best 6th Hokage ever! He knew he would eventually make his dreams come true.

I'm just glad I'm with Itachi, and I have Akio. Well I could tell those ANBU people were Rock Lee and Kiba. I still couldn't believe that Sakura is with Lee and that Sasuke is single, Temari is with Shikmaru, Chouji with Ayame; Hinata is with Kiba and Sai is still by himself. That's penis boy for you.

How the hell did Sasuke ever become Akio's sensei?

Neji is still a jonin. Apperently he is doing the next jonin exams. Shino, Tenten and Ino are still the same as they were 13 years ago. I mean, wow. They haven't changed. Then something just happened.

KABOOM!!

There was a paper bomb behind me, about to hit. Neji was abit further than me. I jumped; I didn't know what to do. I just acted quickly before could I think. I then quickly landed on something soft but hard, and was nice to sleep on. I raised my head to see what it was, I laughed abit. I landed on none other than Neji. Our noses were close. I didn't want to kiss him, but at the same time I wanted to. I know it makes no sence but I just felt like it.

"Neji…"

"R…Rosie, I feel like kissing you right now"

"I can tell that you lied about the married part"

"…I know, I'm still single. Only because I still love you"

"…I thought you moved on 13 years ago"

"I never once did..." I licked my lips and blinked slowly. I was just staring into Neji's pretty lilac eyes. He too blinked slowly; I could almost see the sun in his eyes. I could feel his breathe on my lips. I laughed, he was breathing quite heavily. When I looked at them I just thought how gorgeous they were.

"What's the matter Neji?"

"R…Rosie it's just that…" Neji seemed pretty shy. He turned me over so that I was on the bottom. "Neji, what the hell are you doing?" I rolled over so that we were back from where we started, with me being on top of him.

"I still and will always love you, near or far" those words made me blush. I love Itachi, but somewhere in my heart told me that someone else loved me, and that I still loved him. Now I realize who it was, it was Neji.

I don't know why; but I just did, I just kissed Neji's lips. He was still a good kisser as ever. I blushed, he blushed. When ever we kissed we would always blush. I could tell he was on his cute face. I let go and I was still on top of him. "Please come with me and love me Rosie-chan"

"I…I can't Neji, I have Akio and Itachi…" I was kinda disappointed.

"Well can't you say you won't be home because of a long mission for something, or sleep with me, even at least just once?" I could tell on his face he was desperate for my love. I guess one time wouldn't hurt, I know I'm kinda cheating on Itachi. But I just want to see if Neji is just as good as Itachi or my previous boyfriends.

So I had to go for it, like it or not. Well actually I wanted to. So I told Neji to wait there, while I went home to tell him I won't be home for until tomorrow afternoon. He believed me. So I walked out happy. I didn't know if I actually did want to go through it. So it was final. That night, I was in Neji's home. It was like a little house, in Konoha. Except not like in the Hyuuga compound.

So it was night time, I ate dinner. Neji surprisingly cook's nearly as good as me. But mine is still better. I smiled finishing my plate of food. Neji was so glad that I loved it. So that night we actually DID make out! Wow, it was seriously good. Then it was the next morning and we got up and ate breakfast.

So then I decided to train myself for a while. Then it was about 1pm. I finished and went back home. It was still peacefully quiet. Then when I arrived there was Akio, Itachi and Sasuke. I don't know what had happened but I wanted to know.

"Welcome home…" Sasuke smiled.

"Is something up?" I asked.

"Mother, how was your mission?" Akio asked,

"It was like all others not really fun…" I lied.

"Rosie, did you or did you not buy this?" Itachi asked angrily.

I actually never knew how angry he could be. I think he was quite furious.

"Sasuke, take Akio with you. This might get ugly…" He quickly stood up. I didn't like where this was going. So Sasuke stood up and Akio was quite happy.

"Uncle Sasuke, could you teach me to master the sharingan?" She was happy and held Sasuke's hand. Naw how cute…

"Fine then Akio, but watch carefully…" Sasuke smiled.

"Okay, I'm sure I will" She smiled back.

"Y…yes Itachi?" I asked worridly.

"I'm glad you are back home…"

"Um…." Then he smiled but was a bit angry at the same time.

"Tell me, what the hell is this ring doing here?" He showed me the ring; it wasn't the wedding ring because I was wearing it. I knew what that was.

"I…Itachi that's my mood ring" I remember I had bought it quite some time ago.

"Oh…" he didn't know. I guess he did now.

I laughed. He then slowly started to walk to me; I was nervous and had no idea what he was going to do. He then picked me up, whoa man. I totally blushed madly.

It's weird because I'm blushing and yet he's my husband.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing Itachi?" I asked nervously. I could see that he was blushing as well. He responded.

"I'm going to make you feel like there is no tomorrow" He smirked.

What the hell did that mean? Even though I was blushing I could see that we were blushing madly as well. I still had no idea how Naruto was single.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I was so glad that she came home; after I picked her up I carried her straight to our room. I was blushing madly. I am glad I'm madly in love with her. If it wasn't for her than I would've never had Akio with her. She is just the greatest woman I've ever met. I love her with all my heart and soul. Without her love I cannot live in a world like this. If I lost her, I would have to eventually move on.

So like yeah. We had such a wonderful time making love.

It was like Rosie had been working out or something. I mean, freaking shit she's more stronger than before. She was just like trying to be strong but, it was just amazing.

Well then the next day I saw her talking with Naruto. Akio was on a mission then but I saw him hand a note of paper to her. I wonder what it was. I saw her open it and she smiled happily shaking his hand.

Probably a mission of some sort and she happily accepted to do the mission. I wonder what it was, I want to ask her, I saw her walk towards my direction, and she was in a really good mood, usually better than normal. I smirked trying to play a trick on her so that I could surprise her some how but make it seem like it's funny to me. So then she saw me. Damn it. She knew I was there, I wonder how but I guess that because we love each other so damn much. "Ah damn it!" I yelled angrily.

"Itachi! What the hell are you doing? Spying me?" She asked angrily raising an eyebrow, but I could tell that she was laughing and that it was supposed to be a joke.

"Ha ha, very funny Rosie" I complimented.

Then I saw Sasuke look at us, his mood was apathetic. I wonder what the hell his problem was. "Sasuke…"

"Hello Itachi…" he sounded so cold. What was his problem?

"Cut it out, I don't want another fight in this town…" Rosie then laughed.

"Well fine then…" I sighed. Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Come on Rosie…" I smiled at her holding her hand. I was slightly blushing.

"Whoa, where the hell you taking me??" she asked weirdly. I laughed slightly.

"To make you feel happy…" I felt so horny.

"Whoa, no way…I promised Naruto I would accept a mission…" What the hell?

Now? Wrong time.

"Well, what do you have to do?" I asked curiously.

"Me and two other people have to investigate the Rice Country's borders. Rumor says that there is some bad people and germs in the paddocks and we have to extinguish them"

I see, well that made sence.

"Hmmm…well whose coming with you?" I asked smiling at her, I went to kiss her but she backed away. All I could feel was her breathing heavily on me, our lips were just one inch away from kissing each other.

"S…Sasuke and…Kiba" she whispered softly. Then I just kissed her soft, gentle lips.

"Go ahead and have your fun Rosie-chan" I smiled after kissing her lips.

"I…I will" She whispered.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

So I was at the main gate with Kiba. We are kinda annoyed that Rosie was late. What the hell is taking her so long? Then she finally came, she was in a good mood.

"What was taking you so long?" I asked sighing placing my hands on my hips.

"Sorry, I was just cleaning myself. I just finished having a shower" I just looked kinda surprised, then I blushed abit. I just had this visual image in my head about Rosie and Itachi in the shower, what a horrifying thing to imagine. But then she laughed.

"Don't worry Sasu-chan, I was by myself. Itachi was sleeping" I then sighed calming myself down. I just got a new visual image in me head. I could just picture Rosie standing there having a shower. I blushed madly, just thinking about it or better yet her saying for me to get in with her.

I just shook my head that seriously would never ever happen. I mean it's incest. But, Rosie and Itachi do that all the time. I was so lost at the moment. But, it doesn't matter no more. So then I smiled at her, but Kiba sighed, he never went off on a mission without Akamaru. He's gotten so big, I mean he was so small before. "What's the matter Kiba?" I asked.

"Ahh, it's nothing, just this stupid mission" He seemed really angry.

"Well, the sooner we finish this mission the sooner we get to go home" I smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Yea, besides Kiba, not everyone is like you. We all have our own familes to go to…" Then she looked at me. I was sadly disappointed, I was the only one out of us 3 without a family. Damn it, I need someone. I'm not desperate, but I just want a girl. Who loves me and whom I love.

Well I think we better get going. But then as we were about to leave Neji came.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I questioned, then he sighed parting his lips to speak.

"I just need to talk with your sister for a minute, it's about Yuushi" he said. Something wasn't right but I bet it had something to do with Yuushi's eyes and why he was born differently.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

I then came up to him and asked.

"What's this about Yuushi?" I think he found out that he doesn't have onyx eyes like the rest of us.

"Why does Yuushi have purple eyes and not onyx eyes?" he was pretty determined to find out. So I told him, but whispering in his ear so that he could only hear.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone else, promise?"

"Promise…" he whispered back, gulping wanting to know the truth.

"You see, Yuushi is your son" I then bit my bottom lip. Then I saw Neji's eyes largen, he flinched. I don't know why Akio was first then Yuushi but I seriously have no idea.

"HOLY SH…" I stopped Neji from yelling it out with my hand; I placed it on his mouth so that he could shut up.

"Shhh…." I whispered.

"Right, sorry" he whispered back then went off as we had to do our mission.

The mission was that me, Kiba and Sasuke had to go all the way to Suna and go to Gaara and collect an S ranked man that was caught. He was a murderous thief. We saw his picture before we left, and he was so ugly.

{Flash back}

"I want you to find this man; he's an S ranked criminal. He was meant to be in Akatsuki but the people that persuaded him failed. His name is Takashi Kabuki. He is in Suna, and I want you to bring him back here, while protecting him. A lot of his followers are after him and want to bring him back. While doing that you also have to find a scroll that he stole and hid somewhere in the desert." Naruto spoke holding the picture then handing it to Sasuke.

{End on Flash back}

"So, this is why it's a B ranked mission." I exclaimed.

"Shall we go?" Kiba demanded.

"Better now than never" Sasuke smirked.

So then we headed off to Suna, it took 3 days to get there, every time we stopped to sleep. Sasuke really kept on annoying me, talk about my brother who was cuddling me to sleep. Being such a pervert. I even turned around one and his nose was bleeding. Stupid, stupid Sasuke.

Kiba always rolled his eyes, he's funny.

Then when we finally reached Suna he had the stolen scroll in his pocket, and he broke free. Most of the sand Jonnin and Chuunin were down.

"Let me handle this!" I demanded to them both.

"But…what about if he tries to rape you?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

What the hell, I can take care of myself.

"You can save me when I need it!" I yelled angrily activating my sharingan.

He had such an ugly face it was horrible. He had magenta hair, scars on his face and eyes that were kind of like Might Gai's, I'm not saying that he's ugly I'm saying it's like that. He had a fat ass, a muffin top. Not skinny at all, he had fat cheeks, scars on his chest. I mean, what kinda ninja goes out being topless? For pants it was so gross I didn't even want to look at it, his pants were all buffy and it was grey with pink shoes. I mean, what kind of man likes wearing pink shoes! PINK SHOES!!!!


	2. Neji's son!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Right, so we had to verse this ugly dude name Kabuki. I just hope he wouldn't take my sister, I mean he's so ugly for her. Then I just stood there, waiting for Rosie's signal to capture him. Then that Kobato dude screamed in a blood curling way. It was frightening to hear that from everyone around her. Man, when she fights she's like serious. So never mess with her.

Then she smirked as she walked away giving me the signal. I nodded as Kabuki was tied in ropes. Then the man who checked him off smiled. "One Takashi Kabuki captured once more." Then I looked at Rosie smiled, I could see that she was troubled. Her eyes stared at the ground. I placed my hand on her shoulder, turning her around then hugging her tight; I didn't want to let go of her. She felt warm, I was happy I could see that she was happy too. I guess, whenever I'm around my sister I always felt happy.

Then we went back to Konoha, taking the criminal back with us. It took us 3 days to get back. Then I wanted her to cook something delicious at home. It had been ages since I tasted her delightful, yet delicious. Then when he came home, she expected for uurg…Itachi to be there, but there was no sign of Yuushi, Akio and Itachi. Bingo, I scored! I get this time to be 'alone' with her. Then I saw a note on the fridge.

"What does it say Sasu-chan?"

So I read the note aloud.

"It says 'I will be on a 2 day mission with Yuushi, Akio has her own mission which will take 3 days. See you soon. Love Itachi-san.'"

It looked like it was written early this morning.

She then checked the handwriting.

"This was defiantly written this morning."

So, she knew as well. Then came lunch, Rosie made some rice balls. Then we just talked, watched T.V me waiting for her to finish her shower, her to finish me shower. Talk, then ate dinner at 6:30. She made Hokkien with rice and some tofu stuff in it.

Then I left to brush my teeth then came back. It took about 5 minutes from my place to hers. Then back another 5 minutes, plus 2 minutes of brushing my teeth. Total of 12 minutes. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I heard her ask as she opened the door.

"C-Can I stay here tonight? I mean, I'm so alone at home and I figured that you would feel alone without anyone so um…can I stay here tonight?" I already saw her in her PJ's. I didn't have mine, but I'm glad she still kept my old clothes from long ago. I hope they still fit, if not then I'll have to wear Itachi's.

She then smiled, as I walked in then the door was shut. She then winked at me.

"Okay, hope to see you there!" What the hell did that mean? But still, I blushed madly.

Holy shit! Is she a man whore? A slut? Or a sex addict? Hmm, or maybe all of them.

So then I went to sleep in my room, but she said 'my room Sasu-chan!' What could this mean? I get it, she wants me.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Hmm, so Sasuke is getting suspicious now. I wonder why, I think it was because of what I said to him, but maybe it's just me. It's not like I want to make out with him, I just want him to comfort me. Maybe just a hug will do, but I think that is over rated. Plus, what if Itachi and Akio come home early and see me naked with Sasuke. I will be in big shit for one, and Itachi will sure to divorce me for two, and the third Akio will look down on me.

I really do not want that to happen, if it does than what can I do? Probably a bad rumor will go around all of Konoha, then no one will want me. Except…yeah. He would want me; I'm so smart that I feel so dumb. Maybe, I can. So then as I saw him there tucked in my bed I got it, wearing my PJ's. I always slept on the right side that is my sleeping spot. So he slept in Itachi's spot. Then I sighed as I turned the light off but I was about to but then I saw a scary spider. I screamed, but not in a funny scared way. Just scared that I hugged Sasuke tight.

"What?" he asked.

"Sp-Spider…" I was really scared of spiders and clowns.

"Just lemme kill it." He then sighed as he got up and killed the spider with a bug spray then he got a tissue then chucked it in the bin. Then washed his hands and hopped back in bed. "YAY!" I shouted happily. Then I hugged him tight. He was choking so I quickly let go.

"Thanks Sasu-chan" I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"My prize?" he asked.

"Huh? What prize?" I asked, what was he going on about?

"You know, for killing the spider and stuff." She smiled at me.

"I gave it to you, a kiss on the cheek." I then laughed; he had no idea that was his prize.

"No, more than just that. I can get a kiss like that from any girl!" he roared. Wait, did he just yell at me?

"No, I want to sleep Sasuke. I don't want to go behind Itachi's back and make him hate me!" I told him as I turned over trying to sleep. Then I turned off the lights. "Now g'night."

So to then I went to sleep. Having a nice dream but then it all went bad. So then I woke up, it was about 1AM. I then sat up sighing. I looked next to me, Sasuke wasn't there. So I went to see where exactly he was. I got up out of my bed then looked everywhere upstairs. He was nowhere to be found. Then I tried downstairs. I still couldn't find where he was. Then I got a sudden scare. I turned around slowly to see who it was.

"Ahh! Sasuke, what the hell was that for?" I asked.

"I just glomped you." He laughed. Then we just collapsed to the floor, laughing.

"Don't do that, why did you actually get up out of bed?" I asked. He then sighed.

"I couldn't sleep. I need my sexual things."

"What does that mean?"

"I just want to have incest with you. Right now."

"But why though?" I asked, I really was curious. I mean, why incest?

"Hmm, well maybe it's just that you love me too much and spend a lot of time with me. That you have feeling for me." Well, that's what I thought.

"Yeah, well I do spend a lot of time with you, but it's only because I care about you a lot. I want to protect you; I want to die for you. Protecting your life is all that matter to me now. Sister, I love you so much; I just want you to be happy. Your life is important, even though you always say it's not as important as mine. But the truth is that it is, you have me and Itachi who love and care about you. It's not about each other's feeling for one of us but it matters on the way you love and care for us. I respect you, and I will just die to hear that you love me too." Awwww, how adorable.

Such words as that made me so happy. Then we walked back up stairs and went to my room to sleep. But we sat up in bed talking. "Sasuke, that's awfully sweet of you to say that. But I do love you as well; I care for you and respect you. You are important to me, and so is Itachi. But the thing is…your life is more important to me. I'm glad that you want me to think that my life is important. But those without a goal have no importance in life." I just stopped there; he placed his hand on my cheek. Staring into my eyes.

"Don't say such things…" he leaned forward. I blushed madly, as I remembered that he once knelt down. Like he was proposing to me and hugged me while kneeling. With his head on my breasts, like laying his head on a pillow. He wasn't angry. I could see that he really wanted me to see that my life was important. No matter who I love. He just leaned even more so that our noses touched.

"Rosie-chan, may I?" he whispered. I could feel his breathe. It was a nice smell of mint. So was mine.

"S-Sure…" I spoke. My heart was beating fast as I stared in his gorgeous onyx eyes. Then he leaned onto me. So that I was lying down on the bed with him on top of me.

"Uh…" I was nervous. Then he kissed my lips. My eyes widened, I couldn't help but kiss him back. My arms then slowly wrapped around him. We used our tongues, then his hands slowly took my shirt off as his was already off. Then he couldn't help but want more. Sasuke's hands just slowly rubbed my thighs, my eyes widened as I blushed madly.

As I held him in my arms. As we kept kissing each other I could feel were his hands were, he was slowly taking his pants off. My eyes widened, as I knew what he was about to do. I know this was wrong, but I had this feeling that we had a different relationship to each other; instead of just being twins. Even though I do it a lot with my husband, but incest with him is a totally different story.

I let go of his lips and sighed still blushing madly, I could see he was blushing madly too. The only clothing that any of us two had on was I. Just my underwear. "I'm naked, and I will make you love me and incest me." Was it because I made out with him 13 years ago and I was drunk? A damn it. So then he slowly took my undies off. My eyes widened as it was fully off. Then he started to kiss my neck, I laughing slightly, resting his head on my shoulder then my bra strap was loose. I know I wasn't meant to be wearing a bra to bed but it was one of those days where I had to; because of Sasuke.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I smirked, her bra strap was off, it was just white. It was really sexy on her. So all of our clothes were on the floor. Both naked, then I started to incest her. I blushed madly when I saw how huge they were; I played with them for a while.

"There so soft…" I whispered as my sister laughed slightly.

"I know." I saw her smile. I bet she knew I was talking about her breasts.

Then I kissed her lips again, but we used our tongues as well. I think I heard my sister drool. I just chuckled. I wasn't ready for the real incest; I wasn't in the mood yet, neither was she. But she was just then as I lay on the bed; with my head on the pillow. Watching her lick and kiss my chest; my hands stroking her long, smooth and silky hair. I was blushing madly, and then laid my head back as I moaned softly. She wrapped her hands around my back as I did the same. Then feeling my chest; as I was still blushing madly and kept on playing with her huge, soft breasts.

Then I heard her laughing to herself, where I pushed her head up so that I could kiss her lips again. She was surprised and blushing madly, staring into my eyes. As I stared back, they shimmered they were gorgeous. But; she went through with this incest. It's unlike her, but I guess that she had this feeling that she didn't love Itachi. After her whole life she was aiming to love him and be with him, she decided to have incest with me.

But I couldn't help but think that Rosie and Itachi looked cute together. Even though it was a 7 year difference they were adorable together. But as I imagined us together, it was cute but I do reckon they look better together. I then sighed sadly as she stopped, then looked at me worriedly. "I don't know if I can continue with this incest."

"You wanted this incest Sasuke, and I won't stop until you are filled with a lot of pleasure." She then smirked as she kissed my lips, closing her eyes and blushing. Wrapping her arms around my neck, as I wrapped my arms around her body closing my eyes and going along with the kiss.

"Sasuke, I love you. I just want to incest you. I just have a feeling that Itachi loves me no more." She whispered as she finished kissing my lips.

Then as soon as I smiled, happily. Wishing that she would be mine forever. Then I sighed in a happy way, getting my perverted mind on, I was now ready and so was she; for the incest. Then slowly I inserted my penis into her. She then moaned, it was great and nice to hear her moan, and grab tightly the blanket. Letting her head fall backwards. "I love you too, Rosie. But, what makes you say he doesn't love you no more?" I asked, curiously.

"While he is on his mission, I made a clone. Following him, on his 3 day mission; to make sure of any other women wanting him. Then I saw him, hug this girl and kiss her. She was pretty, and she has about his age. I could never surpass her, they are the same age. Our age is too much, it doesn't matter anymore. You were always there for me, and I was too blind to see it." I widened my eyes, did I just hear correctly? Itachi cheated on her first? If I did hear correctly then I can make her mine. "I will never cheat on you, I want you to be mine. If incest is all you care about, then I know you will love my incest."

I smiled happily at her, while she stared back blushing madly then kissing my lips.

"You are so gorgeous when you smile like that Sasuke." Those words made me grin, I was glad I told her I was in love with her, she felt the same way. "I might hurt you, but I know this pleasure will be good. Trust me." Then I licked my lips as I turned around so that she was lying down on the bed. Then as I started to thrust into her, just kissing her lips once more, before hearing her moan. The moans I've always wanted to hear.

"H-Harder Sasuke!" she moaned. Then as I smirked I went harder.

"F-Faster!" she moaned even louder. So then I did exactly what she said.

Then I kept on hearing her moan, louder every time. She then moaned again, then I went slower to see where the spot where she liked it the most. "There, hit me as fast and hard as you can Sasuke." I smirked as I sighed, with my heart beating fast. Then holding her close to me, wrapping my arms around her back as she did the same. I wanted her to love me so much, because I loved her.

She kept on moaning, as I kept on thrusting harder and faster in that same spot. She was breathing heavily; I could tell on her face that she loved it. I was such a hard sex user. Yet, I've learned a lot since the last time I did have sex with her.

Then her legs were wrapped around my legs, as I kept on thrusting faster and harder. I really did love doing this to her, she'll be crazy once I am done with her. Then as I kept on going harder and faster into her. I massaged her soft breasts, smirking and listing to her moan was just beautiful. Even though I was tired, I just didn't want to stop, no matter how many times I wanted to stop I couldn't help but continue.

"Sasuke, it hurts. It hurts so much, p-please stop!" she then moaned.

"After this…" I whispered, as I smashed it into her. Then she moaned, as I just cummed in her. Then when I let go, I licked it off slowly; wanting her to get horny.  
So then I smiled at her, tucking her into me then asking, because my dick hurt so much.

"Please, give me a blowjob. It hurts from pushing so much."

"A-Alright then." I blushed madly as I watched her slowly then went faster as I moaned. Sucking on it.

"Rosie, ah; please keep on going!" I moaned.

Man, this was really hot. Then I couldn't hold it more.

"S-Sorry…" then after trying to hold my load, I just blew it all into her mouth. With some of it spilling I just smiled. As I went to sleep. Even though it was about 4AM. I didn't care, because I got to sleep with her naked.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too…" I whispered back. Then finally shutting my eyes and going to sleep with her.


	3. The secret

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Then the next day came, and Itachi and Akio came home. Sasuke was doing a mission and I was glad no one but us knows we made out. "How was it Itachi and Akio?" I asked.

"Boring" responded Akio, I just laughed as she sat down on the couch sighing. "It was alright, Akio learnt to master her sharingan and got into a fight with her friend and got her Mangekyou. All I have to do is teach her to perfect it." Itachi spoke, sitting next to me. "Really Akio?" I asked, enthused. She just looked away, like she was cool or something. She wasn't really that cool, I was though.

"Pfft, she started it then I got mad and killed her. Father saw what happened, but I don't care much." Wow. What an attitude.

"Okay, I'm sure you will master it soon, like me and your father." I smiled happily.

"Well I'm going out for a while." Sheesh, what was wrong with Akio?

"Oh, Itachi. Akio forgot her money for the week. Could you give it to her?" I asked, when Akio left.

"Sure…" he replied.

**Akio's P.O.V**

I wasn't really interested in this stuff. So I was there, visiting my friends. Ida and Aya, we were just talking about random stuff and missions. Then guys, which was weird. Then my friends Naru and Karu came. They were my best guy friends. So then, my dad came up to me and handed me 10,000 Ryo. I know it was heaps of money, then he just brushed the top of my head.

"Here, your pocket money for the week." As my father smiled I placed it in my pocket.

"Yeah, thanks dad." I sighed as he disappeared.

"That's your father?" Aya said, laughing.

"You got a problem Aya?" I asked.

"No, what Aya means is that he's cute. That's all." Cute? They called my father cute?

"Not really… I'd say he's not the best dad. Being evil and all." I said, telling them the truth.

"What do you mean by that?" Ida asked.

"Well, you'll find out sooner or later." I sighed. Then I suggested that we should walk and watch the clouds for a while. So all of us went, then I saw this woman. She was in our spot.

"Hey you, what are you doing in our spot?" I yelled angrily.

She then sighed getting up, then slowly opening her eyes.

"That's not nice to talk to me like that, Akio." Oh crap, it was my mother.

She then walked towards me slowly, in an apathetic mood. Not good.

"That girl is pretty, right Akio?" Naru asked smiling, with a blush. I could see it on his face.

"Shut up Naru."

She then brushed my hair to be messy again, like father did.

"You did the same thing as what father did mum." I sighed angrily.

"Okay, I might as well go." She then laughed disappearing.

"That's your mum?" Karu asked.

"She's so cute." Naru suggested.

"Nah, I'd say she's hot." Karu said.

"She's my freaking mum, everyone wanted her. Sheesh." I sighed.

"She's pretty; I'd say you got your mothers face and your fathers looks." Only by looking at me? Sheesh. How it bothers me.

"Wow, your mother and father look so cute together." Karu said happily. I guess everyone agreed.

"Yeah. Well, I don't need to know that. I think I already know that. Why are you saying something that I know?" I sighed. I was under a lot of stress, because of my parents and my younger brother I was a crisis.

Maybe I should just go and talk to them for a while. "If you want, you can meet my parents." I smiled happily at them.

"Sure, I'd love to meet them" they said excitedly.

I then sighed, giving up as I just walked with them then I stopped at my house. Which, my mother lived in for a long time. I have no idea how long, but I should ask.

"Whoa, your place is like; huge!" I saw Aya smile with sparkles in her eyes. She was amazed. They all were.

"How can you live in a place this huge?" Naru asked, astonished. I guess they were all, amazed that my own home that I have been living in is huge. Plus I have my own room, room that my uncle; Sasuke has, my parents room, Yuushi's room. The bathroom, the pool and spa room, the play room and so many freaking rooms!

As I entered my home with my friends my mother was home, she was happy. As usual;

"Akio, you brought some friends with you? How cute." My mum is some strange person. I wonder what my dad ever saw in her. Meh, beats me.

"Mum, this is Aya." Aya smiled. She had brown hair and darker brown eyes, her hair is abit short, kind of like a guys, but reaches her shoulders. Plus, wearing a black jacket, red shirt and a colbalt blue skirt with black tights, reaching her knees.

"Hi, I'm Ida." Ida had blue eyes with orange hair, it was medium long so it reached about her elbows. It was tied up in a bun up high, she had a white robe around her. Then next was Naru.

"I'm Naru." He had black short hair, that reached the end of his neck, with sliver eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket with a zipper in the middle and had white shorts that reached the end on his knees.

"I'm Karu." Karu stared at my mother gracefully, he was defiantly the cutest out of my friends, and I wanted him badly. Because he was my friend I know that he didn't have his eye on anyone else. Karu had a nice silvery colour for hair; his hair was kind of like Hokage-sama's. He had purple eyes and fangs at the end of his teeth. Yep, he was Kiba's and Hinata's kid.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

As I was walking back home. I saw Mizuro, I thought he was dead; "Psst, want to hear on something I heard the other day? I kinda saw it too." So Mizuro is single still? Wow.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I just heard and saw while you was on your mission with Akio, that Rosie and Sasuke had incest."

"How did you hear and see it?" I asked.

"I was coming home from a mission last night and I was passing by Rosie's home when I heard moaning coming from her room. When I went up to peek I saw them both naked and they were doing stuff, you know like what she does with you. Then I heard them say 'I love you' to each other. Then I ran away after that. I think your wife is cheating on you." How can this be? Okay, so I just heard about what Rosie did. I didn't actually see it, but; if it was true then I'll defiantly find out the truth. Yeah well, apparently Mizuro is married to some chick.

So, I went out everywhere in the Village to find out where she was. I just hope I could find her in time; I didn't want to lose her. I was angry at her but not angry enough to divorce her. I just felt like I had to let her know how I felt. If the relationship was over I'll be the one to cry. Thank's to Mizuro; but I want to know if it is true or not. Then I ran home, hoping she would be there instead.

I quickly opened the door, I was tired. "Rosie!" I shouted angrily.

Then I saw Akio and her friends, but where was my wife?

"Akio, where's your mother?" I asked quickly.

"I think she said she was going to have a shower." Right, doesn't help.

"Do you want to meet my friends?" I stared at my kid's friends, I wonder where Yuushi is?

"Sure" I said, sighing. Waiting for my wife. I was really angry at her.

"This is Aya, Ida, Hoozuki Naru and Inuzuka Karu." I saw them. So, Naru was Mizuro's kid and Karu was Kiba and Hinata's kid. Interesting.

Then I went up to find her. She then quickly opened the door in the bathroom and I pushed her back in locking the bathroom. She had a white bath towel wrapped around her.

"How could you do this to me?" I yelled angrily.

"What did I do?" she yelled back. This was a very loud argument.

"Don't say what!? You cheated on me!" I yelled again, even angrier than last time.

She then pushed me aside opening the door and walking into our room. I followed herm trying to get some answers. It seemed like Akio and her friends went out again.

"Mizuro told me you had incest with Sasuke, is that true?"

"Yeah, well. You cheated on me first!" she yelled. What the hell did that mean?

"No, you know that I would never do that to you!" I yelled, how can she saw such a thing. On my mission I was with Akio the whole time.

"I would never; you know that if I keep a promise than I would always keep it. You know I wouldn't break it!"

"But I saw you with a woman!"

"That was a man! And he was showing me a secret handshake!"

Holy shit, did she think I was turning into a homo? I then walked towards her, about to teach her a lesson. So she walked back scared.

"Um, what are you doing Itachi?" she asked, falling onto the bed.  
"Teaching you a lesson."

"What lesson?" Yeah, hard sex was her lesson.

So then we made out. It was nice, I know she kept saying that it hurt. But I will make sure that she will always be mine. If I loose her then what else is there for me to do? As I kept thrusting into her she kept moaning. I smirked, I was kind of tired but I just didn't want to stop. I just loved doing this to my wife.

So then the next day came and Rosie was gone. Again, I remember that she said she was going shopping or something.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Oh great, I am an idiot aren't I. A man, A MAN!! I thought it was a woman, I mean seriously. Holy shit I am in big trouble. But, I know because I know what Itachi is thinking. I'm a fool, to think my own husband would cheat on me. He didn't; and I did. So; now I think that I-I am turning into those girls who love having sex with like guys and shit. But now, I'm defenseless. I'm just lying here on my bed, my towel still wrapped around my body. Itachi was smirking at me, oh no. I know that look on his face; only one possible thing. He was going to freaking have really, really and I seriously freaking mean really.

Hard sex. I knew, that was his only suggestion to approaching me like that. But, that look on his face was just so cute. I couldn't resist. I just went along with it. First the clothes, then the underwear. Yeah, then the rest.

As I was walking to buy food supplies for home, we were running out. This dude stole my wallet. I was like, how rude. I chased after him, but then I saw him get beat up. By this man, he was good looking. But not as good looking as Itachi. Even still, it hurts. Itachi thrusted so much it might scar me or something.

"Here you go m'lady…" how nice. I smiled as he handed me my wallet.

"Thankyou, may I ask your name?" I smiled, placing my wallet back in my pocket.

I never knew such a nice man lived Konoha, and he was so polite.

"My name is Yukimura."

What a nice name.

"Nice you meet you, I'm Uchiha Rosie." I saw him smile, bending on his knee kissing my hand. I felt embarrassed.

"What a lovely name, Rosie." Oh no, I know what this means. He likes me.


	4. Divorced

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Yukimura was his name. And he was really interested in me.

"Um, you do know that I am married?" I asked.

"Really? I don't see a ring on your finger." He smirked.

I looked on both my hands and showed him, it was on my left not right.

"Yeah, see." I showed him the ring, it was a beautiful gold ring that had 'I love you' on it. It was the most romantic thing Itachi ever gave me. I accepted his proposal because I really was in love with him.

"I see, well I should just be your guard. How's that?" What the hell, but oh well it could do me some use when I am lazy.

"Alright."

"Can I get paid, Rosie?" Hm, I wonder how much.

"Why?"

"Because I am broke, but I like helping people because I know that it is the right thing to do." Awwww, how sweet.

"Okay, say; 10,000 Ryo a week?" I suggested. I was rich and I earn money even for doing nothing. Strange, even tips or even extra money. But oh well.

"Holy crap, that's a lot. But…I'll take it." He smiled as he took my stuff and followed me back to my home. I hope he wasn't those people who were thieves. So I opened my door and surprisingly he was there, still carrying my groceries.

"I'm home!" I shouted happily. But when I walked in, no one was there. I sighed sadly; where was everyone now a days? So Yukimura came in, he smiled and blushed as he saw my home. I could see that it was just so elegant, huge and clean. I wonder what he was thinking.

**Yukimura's P.O.V**

Wow, her place was huge. It was like mansion, I think it is one. But Rosie was rich, I didn't want to steal any money off her or rip her off. Just do some guard work for her, to earn money. So I tried my best to work for her, every week I would earn that money.

Then one day; there was this demon. Like a monster kind of thing. Rosie was out; taking her child; Yuushi to her ex's place. While it was trying to destroy Rosie's home. She'd be furious at me if her home were destroyed. Where would they live? Even her own husband would be angry at me. So I gave it everything I got; urg. This was so painful, I was so beat up, injured and most of all. I couldn't get up, it was still on a rampage.

But nearly out of chakra. What could have I done to make this really good? Without me dying; there'd be no reason for me to live such a pitiful life that I was carrying. When I thought that everything was going to all end; who came in to save me. None other that Mrs. Uchiha, Rosie was just in time. She saw how hurt I was; and in return she wanted to save my life, like I did for her. But; I couldn't tell her, for today was my destiny to die.

The only ones who knew about this, was Itachi; Naruto and me. For Naruto wanted the Uchiha relationship to break up. Because Naruto was in love with Rosie; but could not accept that Itachi and Rosie were in love; with a great family. But; I wish I didn't have to sacrifice my life; I had to. If I told her; then she would believe me; but Naruto would soon have to pay for what he did. Only the Uchiha clan are allowed to try and humiliate him. I would've loved to see that; but maybe only in the other world.

I quickly got up; Rosie was hurt; not as bad as me though. I chuckled, with the last breathe I had. Then sighed, as the demon stabbed my heart. Right in the middle; where it hurt the most, blood spat out of my heart, and the stomache was aswell bleeding like crazy. I gave my last breathe; before I collapsed to the ground. My vision was so faint and blurry. I couldn't see well. I was dying after all.

Rosie's P.O.V

When I saw Yukimura dying; I rushed to him. Leaving the sealing technique to my clone. Not a shadow clone; a real one. Once the demon was gone; I tried to make Yukimura stay alive; as much as I could. But then, that happened. Before he died. He kissed my lips; my eyes widened as he whispered, "I love you."

But he knew I was married, this wasn't happening, was I set up? I don't think so; but I just hope, that in the other world Yukimura would be there.

Once Itachi came, he saw me crying, I bet he knew and saw that I missed having a slave around. I was mentally laughing in my head. Then he sighed; I turned my head around. Wiping my tears away then stood up, reaching to hug him. But he stepped back, what was this? I wanted a hug, Itachi looked like he didn't want me to hug him.

"Rosie; I wish I could let you hug me. But I cannot be there for you anymore; with my own eyes, I saw that you kissed him; I thought we shared something special."

He looked at me sadly; he had a worried look like he was about to cry or something, for one thing I have never seen Itachi cry before. He has seen me cry heaps of times; but the thing was that he could tell how upset I was.

I knew that there was something wrong about this; Itachi was about to do something bad, and it was something he couldn't regret. Such a cold look on his face was very harsh; even to his wife. "Wh-what are you saying?" I asked; I didn't cry; just an upset and worried but also I was scared kind of look.

Itachi's P.O.V

I had to tell her; this relationship with her was the only one I had; and it was the best one in my life; my younger sister was the best girl I could ever love in my whole entire life; I hid my tears. Everything; until the next words would be over. "I am saying; that I want a divorce."

I saw her eyes largened; she didn't want this. But this was to happen sooner or later; I turned my whole body around, and then lowered my head as I was slowly sobbing. I did not want to let her see me like this. "Why Itachi?" she asked; I slowly turned my head around; to see her, once more. Before I left; I saw her cry. I bet she saw me cry; I didn't actually care if she did or not, our relationship together was over; I then departed. Leaving her heartbroken. It wasn't easy; but a divorce with her was all I could do; but I just wish I didn't have to.

It was so painful in my heart to do that, I didn't want to end my relationship with her; and yet. Our 14th anniversary was in 2 weeks, I just hope that I could live without seeing her; my children; loving my wife, eating food made by my wife and having sex with her.

How could I live such a life without her, such a lonely life? With no one to love; no one to hold; nothing. I was sad; so the only place I could run to was the Uchiha compound, the only place that was deserted, I wouldn't mind the dead bodies.

But living alone was very painful, I could not live a life without someone to love; especially if my wife was the only girl in my life I would ever love. I couldn't live without her; but now. I have to live without her, how many days; weeks or even years do I have to live without her? Not knowing that I still love her brings me more pain in my heart that it kills me.

2 weeks went by and still I had nothing; tomorrow was going to be the anniversary that Rosie and me have lived our whole loves together. But now; I have went to the trouble to buy her a present; such a beautiful mystical gold necklace; with a shape of a heart; and inside is a picture of us; together. I loved it to bits; and I was determined to give her it tomorrow. So; the time was 8:15PM. I was lying there; in my bed. All alone; sad and nothing to kiss goodnight. For a whole 2 weeks I've had nothing but dreams about us together.

Sometimes I went hard; and had to keep holding it in with sad thoughts; now that I think about it, I don't really know as such how much I can hold; but if Madara has spoken to Rosie; then it would've been a great thing. For me to be separated to her for a long time. Making me think about her; turned me on. I just could not wait for me to get back to my home and give her the present. That's if; she understood why I had to divorce her.


	5. Back together

Naruto's P.O.V

Two weeks; it felt like I havn't gotten closer to her at all, no matter how much times I try; she refused me. She's still in love with him, after all I did to make her try and love me; this wasn't going as well as I wanted it to. I just wondered how I could make her love me; if only I had told her before she went with that Mizuro dude. She could've felt the same way, but ever since she fell in love with him; I just didn't know what to do. I was happy when he was dead; but reviving him; that just made me upset.

I was happy that Sasuke returned to Konoha, but it wasn't me who did that' it was her. I felt so useless; even if I am the Hokage, nothing is sadder than being single. I want her so badly; it kills me to know that she still loves him; even after I sent Yukimura to get killed and force him to divorce her. I guess I just cannot keep up with him; after all he has so many things that I don't. We both had painful lives; but he wasn't a Jinchuuriki; the Kyuubi inside of me just doesn't know how hurtful I am. I just cannot take in my strength and pain to know she doesn't love me; I told her I was in love with her.

But in the end; the result was the same; she said that she couldn't for a heaps of reasons; I just wondered. Will she ever come to realize that in her whole entire life that I've been the only one for her. Nothing that I did seemed for her to realize that I was always there for her; and not even realizing that I'm in love with her hurt me; for I had to tell her instead. I just didn't know why she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do for her; I thought she would've fallen in love with me because I did so many things for her. I guess we weren't meant to be.

Rosie's P.O.V

Today; is a Sunday. And Akio and Yuushi was wondering where Itachi went; I told them he went on a long mission. Just last week I got a visit from Madara; telling me what had happened; so it seemed that he set Yukimura up just for me to be so upset. Even for the Hokage to do something to terrible to Itachi; when I saw him cry; I knew that he didn't want to leave me. But I guess he had to, I sighed sadly as today was our anniversary. I wish he had come to me and told me how much he cared and loved me. Akio and Yuushi were out with their friends and stuff; so I was just all alone. At home; then I heard someone knock on the door. I sighed sadly; taking a deep breath as I opened the door I didn't see anyone; but then I looked down.

There he was; kneeling on one knee smiling; holding something in a box. He said nothing as he opened it; it was such a beautiful necklace. No one else but him could think of anything like it. I smiled; I hugged him; then let him in.

"Are you going to put the necklace on?"  
"No; I don't want it destroyed." I responded. I bet he was thinking '_what does she mean when she said she didn't want it destroyed?'_

Of course; I shut the door; then grabbed his hand. I was so happy that he came to see me, and went to so much trouble to buy me a mystical gold necklace in a shape of a heart. When I looked back; I saw he was blushing. I smiled but also blushing; as I had plans for us both, I placed the box on a table in my room. Then locked the door.

"Uh…what are you doing Rosie?" he asked.

"Oh; you'll see." I smirked evilly, the room was all completely to ourselves.  
I pushed him onto my bed; then kissed his lips. Man; it was something I havn't felt in 2 weeks separated. I was still in love with him; and I knew the truth. Itachi did as well; so for the whole time. Me; and Itachi had the best incest. He blew into me; few times. Waiting 2 weeks was worth it; it was so good, so hard and he told me how wet I was.

I blushed madly; as both of us kissed and made out; it was so wonderful. He just went inside of me so many ways; I couldn't even think to start knowing how it all happened. Itachi and myself were both in love; still with each other, and I was right on one thing. I could never let Naruto's hands get the best of me. I knew he loved me; but I just wasn't in love with him. He just wasn't the one who understood me the most.

"My Rosie; your breasts have grown larger." I blushed madly; so I guess Itachi noticed.  
I kissed him; both of us were blushing madly as this sex was worth the while waiting.

"I-I know."

"Rosie; I love you."  
"I love you too, Itachi-san."  
I just couldn't resiste him; I didn't care what people thought of us; but being separated was just so hard for us to do. Both of us were finally together, after being separated. So much pain we had to endure; but it was worth the wait.

Itachi's P.O.V

I had so much inside of myself I didn't know how much more I could take of being without her, I guess I did make a right choice of coming back to her; she was all I needed to love in my life; the only thing that kept me alive was her; and if she wasn't in my life then I was just nothing. I love her with all of my heart and soul; and I believe that she was my soul mate, nothing can tear us apart; but the whole situation with Naruto and Yukimura was not right; it was just something that I couldn't have let my wife have.

Both of us had such a painful life; how could something like this be torn apart? At least things couldn't get worse. Our kids were out; so for a long time it was just me and her. Together at last; once we were done; we were both worn out and tired. But got changed; I smiled. As I didn't want to leave her; I just want to stay. "Itachi; I'm going out for a walk!" she spoke. I laughed as I kissed her lips once more. I was so glad I am back with her; maybe we could get married again? Hm, but we both have not threw away our wedding rings; so basically we are not divorced. Which is a good thing.

Riku's P.O.V

It was such a hot and sunny day; I was sitting on a rock drinking some water; when I noticed that there was someone near by, so I sighed. Then standing up I went to see who it was, it was a beautiful sexy girl; she had such a nice ass. But I blushed as she was in her underwear. She was cutting her clothes; in the forest? Then she I noticed that there was someone watching her.

The person threw kunai's towards her, and I quickly reacted. When the kunai's went flying into other directions the person seemed to have disappeared. She stared at me; I turned my head while blushing slightly. I smiled then spoke.

"You're safe now miss." What was I thinking?

"You-you was spying on me?"

"Uh…no. I was just looking what you were doing; that's all." I scratched the back on my head laughing slightly. She was pretty in her underwear. She sighed placing her clothes back on.

Her stomache rumbled as she got out a cookie out from her pocket, oh. I was a chocolate chip one. Then my stomache rumbled; she handed me half of what she ate. It was going to be an indirect kiss. "Here, take it." She said; I smiled as I took her hand and got the half eaten cookie and ate it, it filled me up abit. But it was alright.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

"I-I'm Uchiha Rosie." She spoke; what a nice name. I've never met an Uchiha before; from what I heard some Akatsuki dude named Itachi wiped out her clan.

"An Uchiha? It's nice to meet you Rosie; I am Riku."  
"R-Riku?" I think she was thinking what a nice name or something.

"Y-Yeah." She said; I smiled.  
So I was just glad that I actually got to meet an Uchiha; she was like wow. I was just lucky I got to meet a cute and great Uchiha girl; I wonder what would happen if I met an Uchiha boy? Like that Sasuke guy.

"So; tell me about yourself Rosie." I asked.

"Hm; well I'm a true heir to Uchiha; I have the sharingan and Mangekyou. Our Kekkai Genkai is a special doujutsu that lets us see chakra in different colour, and if we over use our Mangekyou we could lose our light. In other words we can become blind. My sensei's name is Kotaru Saroobi; he is kind of a pervert. He thinks of ladies in the hot spring; reads Icha Icha series and is smart; but other then that I know nothing else about him; my team mates. One was…I actually forgot about them two." She laughed, as I fell backwards; anime fall.

"Interesting; as for me. My sensei is Hoshigaki Kisame; he was killed by Killer Bee. He was in Akatsuki and partners with some man named Itachi…"

"Oi; that Itachi is my older brother. Uchiha Itachi is his name; I know Kisame; he became an Akatsuki member and was partnered with Itachi after Orochimaru quit when he was Itachi's partner." She seems to know a lot about Akatsuki and her clan.


	6. Preggo again

**Rosie's P.O.V**

"I heard that Itachi was dead." Riku said; I know he was but I revived him.

"Yeah; he was."

"Was? What do you mean by that?" he asked, very clueless.

"Well, I revived him."

"But; he was in Akatsuki. Plus he was an evil cold hearted man!" I was outraged; Itachi was never any of those things that Riku spoke of, he was a nice, caring man.

"No; why do you say mean things like this Riku?" I asked sadly.

"He-He massacred your clan!" Still; I was smart enough to give him a smart response.

"If he was so cold hearted then why didn't he kill me and Sasuke?" I asked; it was the best smart question I could come up with.

"Uh; I-I don't know." My point taken.

"He's not; he loves me and Sasuke. We are the world to him; not just because we are his only two siblings, but also we both were the only ones who loved and treated Itachi like he was a person. Not people being angry at him; because Itachi was a powerful true heir to Uchiha; and even getting mangekyou 14. Afew nights before killing everyone!"

I had finally said something that I just had to say; it was something that was true. My words from my mouth were true; sometimes they were all heartless; cold-blooded and even could be heartbreaking. But; if he knew something that I didn't then that wouldn't be good. Itachi has yet never lied to me once, but also. He was my husband, even if he was just still my older brother. For the first time in my life; I saw him cry. That divorce was very hurtful.

But I have come to realize how much Naruto cares; but still. I want him to see that my love for Itachi can never change. We just love each other too much; if we didn't then our relationship would be torn apart. I don't know why I love him so much, but I just know how much I love him. Itachi is like; to me. Everything to me; no love; no Itachi.

**Riku's P.O.V**

So it seems there is something else about Itachi I don't know; I'm planning to find it out from her, but still. I wonder what it could be; I bet it something deep.

"So; what else of him do you know?" I asked.

"Um; what else do you want to know about me, Uchiha or Itachi?"

"Let's see." I looked up and down of her body with a slight smirk; getting an idea in my head. I was a major pervert; but who can blame me? She is too; and I could see it on her face.

Then; I walked up to her and she stood there, then I pushed her onto a tree. I blushed; slightly; then kissed her lips and whispered into her ear.

"You're awesome; you seem to be really sexy. So I'm guessing you're married?"

It was only a question.

"Y-Yeah; I-I am married Riku." She whispered back her reply.

Married? I was glad I kissed her; and I do not regret it or take it back. She was a good kisser indeed, her husband must be glad to have someone like her in his life.

"So, tell me who he is." I spoke normally, but also asking her.

"M-My older brother; Itachi." What? Her older brother? The Akatsuki man? The hell? I was lost; seriously. Why him? What did she see in him? There's so many questions I could ask; but I bet she couldn't answer them all."

"How the hell did you fall in love with Itachi? I mean, he's your older brother; difference of what, 5 years?"

"Y-Yeah; something like that Riku." Uurg; I was disgusted. But I mean; for like the whole entire time she was married to him they had heaps of incest I'm guessing.

"Hm; well. I can't blame you for seeing whatever you see in him." Um; heh. Yes I can!

"…" I didn't think she was happy of what I said to her; but still. She was really pretty. Could I ever try to resist a woman like her? But still; she's married so I had to.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

So, I was really happy that me and my gorgeous wife were back together. I sighed; sitting on the couch watching some good television shows on our plasma screen T.V. Then the door rang, Akio and Yuushi were both out somewhere. So I was alone; but it was alright for me. To get used to the place once more, but not much has changed; my wife has been changing some furniture around while I was gone. I wonder who was at the door, I opened it; and it was none other then my old childhood friend.

It was Karachi, he stood there, damn. I thought I left him behind on that mission, oh well. I guess I was wrong. His sharp blue eyes were standing out with his chocolate brown hair; it was short, abit spiky though but he was wearing the ANBU outfit. I was over whelmed. He was an ANBU and wait; I was ANBU as well. But in a higher class since I was the chief of the ANBU Black Ops, even though it started from when I was 13.

Then massacring my clan at 14 was very harsh as well, even though I was the ANBU Chief. It was funny, because the people didn't like being ordered by someone younger then them. I just lived up to my Uchiha name; that's all. "So, how are you Itachi? I heard that you lived here but I didn't know that this place was really fancy; I thought it would just be really old fashioned or something. I guess I was wrong." Hmm; yes, fancy.

"Yeah; well I'm just watching T.V then waiting for my wife to get home and…"  
"Whoa! I never knew that you was married Itachi!?" he shouted. So what? I was happy with my happy life.

"So, who's your wife?" he asked. I sighed; what can I say? He does know nothing about my sister; but he knows something about Sasuke. But the thing was that he met Sasuke but not her. So; what else should I saw about her? Can't say much.

Then someone came into the door; it was Rosie.

"Karashi, that's my wife." I said smirking pointing to her.

"Wow Itachi, you have good eyes in women; she's totally hot." I just laughed, I stood up then kissed her happily; she was really in a good mood.

"Itachi, guess what?" she asked. I wonder what it was.

"What?" I replied.

"I-I'm pregnant." She said blushing at me. I blushed madly; my eyes widened.

"D-Did she just say…?" Karashi spoke.

"You-You're…?" I was lost; what? Seriously? Again?

I wonder how many children we are going to have.

"Y-Yeah; it is gonna be twins." Holy crap!!


	7. The truth about her mangekyou

**Rosie's P.O.V**

I think that Itachi doesn't like that whole twins for children. I hope this time it will be boys, that way Itachi could have his own boy children. So; a girl and three boys, for my children. But as a family there is only me and Akio. Kind of sad, being only two girls and 4 guys in the house. But maybe having guys for my children is a good thing as to they can revive the clan like me and my husband are doing.

"Who's he?" I asked Itachi.

"That's Karashi, a friend of mine." Itachi responded.

"I see, hi Karashi; I'm Itachi's wife; Rosie."

"It's nice meeting you Rosie-san." Karashi spoke, getting up of the couch and leaving the house. I think he was thinking that when he was around there was no time for Itachi to talk to me about this. As he left and closed the door Itachi still stood there infront of me; he frowned as he looked sort of cross. I think I shouldn't have told him, but that's what he gets for being in love with me so much and having incest a lot.

He cannot blame me, he's gotta blame himself. "So; what do you think the children will be now? Two boys? Two girls? A girl and boy like you and Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Like me and Sasuke? Okay; I know that; but I do look like a guy. Which is kinda lame. But if I wear tight clothing then I look like this hot chick; I'm supposed to look like a girl who's not hot and who looks married. But anything I wear just pleases Itachi. I chuckled as I kissed my husbands lips.

"Erm, I'm not sure as such. But just wait."

"How many months left?" he asked curiously.

"About 4 months left; I think." Yeah; I should've told him earlier; but it wasn't as obvious as now was.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

4 months? You gotta be kidding me. My eyes widened as she told me; I just had to ask. What could I do? I want it to be a boy; what if it's a boy? Then that would be good; I'm sure of it. But it could be a girl; the thing is I don't want it to be a girl. Or what if it was a girl and guy? Not sure; but I just wanted to find out. "So; is it boys, girls or both?" I asked.

She just laughed kissing me. "Not sure."

"I see; well let me know when you find out." So then she walked off.

The next morning I woke up to see that Rosie was in the bathroom. Puking again; I really felt sorry for her, I mean. She goes through so much pain; and yet its like I don't even know. She is the one who gives birth to my children; she is the one that I have to go into when we have incest.

My wife is the one doing housework; like a housewife. While looking after the kids, she can't even do anything anymore. I feel like I'm a bad husband; for once I want to help her. I want to feel what its like to be in her shoes; without the puking. "Going out?" I asked; she had her orange jumper on; and black pants. It really suited her. She actually didn't look like she changed in 14 years. Our life together was wonderful. But then; the next day came. I was out and when I came home. My wife, Sasuke and that friend of hers were there. She was talking about something or rather.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was wondering how my sister got her mangekyou sharingan. And that dude friend; Riku was there.

"So, tell me how you obtained the Mangekyou." I wondered what her response was.

"Hmm…"

Then Itachi came in the door. And sat down.

"What's this you're talking about?" he asked.

"How Rosie got her Mangekyou." I replied.

"…Well it started off when I became a gennin; I was in a team with two others. Their names were Erisaku or Eri for short and Heren. They too graduated; but I was not in a team. But did missions by myself while I had to wait for the others my age graduate at the Academy. This was when Itachi had massacred the clan; with him telling me to run away for more people will come and find Uchiha. Mostly the ones that were alive; which then was only me, Itachi, Sasuke and Madara. But he, was immortal with the eternal mangekyou; obtained from his brother, Izuna."

It seemed like her kids were listening as well, about how great of a ninja she was. She sounded like she knew what she was talking about, very smart indeed. Then, she began to speak again; after taking a quick pause. "After I had got them in my own team; I had also had my sensei; Koharu Saroobi. We went on lots of D ranked missions; once we completed about more then 30 we went onto C and B ranks; by then we had already went up a rank. I was already a jonin; but I was about 14. Eri was a chuunin and so was Heren. Everyone was kind of amazed that I was a jonin like Saroobi-sensei.

Later in the year; I got really depressed; after finding out that I had a Kekkai Genkai I was seen as a monster, but even when I came I was seen as a hopless child, who would not be able to become a ninja. Those with a Kekkai Genkai; especially the ones with a doujutsu; or the ones with an eye wheel. Like Uchiha or Hyuuga. People like that were the most gifted of them all; the others with a Kekkai Genkai in their blood who have the ability to change, morph; or even expand themselves or even control things, like the Nara or Akimichi clan. They were the second highest. The only ones that were seen as the highest; the ones with power to do anything was people like myself.

But the thing was; I was the only person with an eye wheel in my whole entire village. The Shadow village was a village full of unwanted delinquents; we were trained as ninja. With no headband; just proof from criminals that were from other villages trained us to defend ourselves. Even the ones who were hated; the ones who were weak and poor. Even the ones with a weak spirit were trained to become high and mighty above all other ninja that they will encounter.

I was just nothing." She could not go on after that. I was breathless. Taken away by her words; it was so sad. I wanted to tell her how I felt after what I heard, but instead Itachi came and hugged her.

Yuushi's P.O.V

My-my mother was in pain. "C-Could you get to the point, Rosie-chan? This story is kind of heartbreaking". I saw Itachi frown and turned his head towards uncle Sasuke.

"How could you say that? My wife is pouring her heart out and all you care about it getting to the point of the story?" I think Itachi was really mad that I said that.

"Itachi no, S-Sasuke has a point; its kind of making me depressed."

My poor mother; how could someone do this to her? She wasn't a monster at all; she's my mother that's who she is. "Well; to make it short I killed my best friend after I left the village I grew up in; the only girl who wanted me to show everyone what a Kekkai Genkai could do; she wanted to be killed by me as she knew and heard of so many information about Uchiha; she wanted me to be strong, for the both of us." Wow; that was something I didn't know; her Mangekyou is kind of scary.


	8. Lovespell

**Rosie's P.O.V**

The sun was setting, and I was at the beach. Smiling happily, I was alone and it was all peaceful and quiet. "Excuse me, miss?" I heard a man's voice speaking to me. Without turning my head I replied.

"Yes, what is it?" I bet he wanted something from me.

"Is this yours?" He showed me a really pretty bracelet. It was mine, Itachi bought for me on my birthday last year. I turned my head to him and smiled, I saw his eyes widen and cheeks turn red.

Like all guys, I'm cute or whatever to them. I grabbed it back from his hand and placed it in my pocket. He then sat down beside me. "Thankyou." I said, smiling at him; I bet he had something on his mind about me.

"May I ask your name?" He asked, should I really tell this stranger my name? But the thing was, why'd he want to know my name? I took a deep breath and gave him my name.

"It's Uchiha, Uchiha Rosie." I smiled politely, while he chuckled.

"What a beautiful name, I'm Sukiyaki Kaiyu." So his name is basically two types of food? What an odd name for this guy; he had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders. His hair style was kind of original. His fringe was long; so it made him look like he was emo. But he had really pretty grass green eyes.

"The sun sure is beautiful, huh Kaiyu?" I asked him a few minutes later.

Clearly I could hear him reply "Like you."

**Kaiyu's P.O.V  
**She's so gorgeous. I want her, but the look from her stomache she's married and a preggo. Damn that lucky bitch man of hers. The only way to have her is to make her husband realize she doesn't love him anymore. Now, that is evil. "Do you want to go out for a drink?" I asked.

"Sure, but I can't have so much." I didn't want to ask why.

"Alright then, but its my pay." I heard her laugh; as we got up and left the beach I saw a good bar for us to drink. We then sat down, as I asked the bar tender for 2 drinks.

"So…how old are you?" I asked randomly. I just really wanted to know; she looked so young. Like she was 15 or something.

"I'm 19." Whoa, I blushed at the thought that she was older than me.

"Wow, I'm only 18." Does age matter? She said nothing. Our orders came. She didn't pick it up, but I took a sip, then I took some powder from my pocket. It allowed me to make any girl of my choice to fall in love with anyone who kisses the girl.

I quickly poured it into her cup, she then sipped it. I bet she had a lot on her mind. Yeah, she then drank the whole lot; but I drank mine slowly. I grabbed her right cheek with my hand. With all my might, I hoped that the powder would succeed. The romantically I kissed her soft lips. Such a good kisser, yet I don't know how I became to like her. But still, she's a sexy bitch and now. She is mine.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

When Itachi dies I'll show everyone. Being in love with my sister is just so hard not to resist for me not to love her. How will I explain to her; that I want her so much. I'd do anything for her just to see her happy. But it makes me really depressed that Itachi is happy because Rosie is with him. But I; I'm not with anyone.

Because of what I did, but I didn't care what anyone though, I even tried to kill my own younger sister because I heard she was in love with Itachi, when clearly I fell in love with her because of that stupid rumor; if I haven't of heard that rumor I would've found someone else by now instead of chasing her. All my life I've been trying not to, how can I? If I keep on recalling that one memory? 14 years ago; I fell in love. Everything changed; but now. I cannot be happy, only if I told her before she went to Itachi. I couldn't believe that I was so competitive.

That I would compete against Itachi to obtain my sister; but no matter how much I try it always seems that Itachi would always win; oh great. I'm starting to cry; I'm alone at home, hugging my knees. Just thinking about it wants me to try to forget it. I sighed but I was late when I told her; I tried my hardest. But my words could not simply get through to her. Even if I said to her that I love her, her heart would've belonged to Itachi anyway, its always big brother that gets everything.

He even got the girl every single guy wants; he's so damn lucky to have her, while I am left with nothing. I wiped my tears from my eyes, trying to think about something else; but I just could not do anything at all. I just want to be happy with her; she's the only one for me. But I was so happy when I had incest with her; it made me feel so happy that she was holding me, kissing me in the same bed with me. For that instant it made me realize what it would be like if I was with her; and if she was my wife. That one moment; that one night with her made me so happy and delighted. One day; one day I will be with her.

Even if I cannot kill Itachi; I will be with her. After all; everyone has to die one day, right?

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I sighed; I was outside at my backyard. Akio wanted me to watch her improve her mangekyou sharingan, she was worn out. I could see that there wasn't something right about my child. Mysterious white chakra was glowing around her; a halo slowly appeared above her head. I frowned slightly, what was going on? My eyes tightened and focused on her white chakra. Where's my wife when I need her? It was already 6PM and she hasn't gotten home yet, the white chakra it was so visible like she was an angel from above. "Akio?"

I asked; she turned her head towards me; I flinched. Her eyes, they weren't onyx anymore; her eyes. She had angel wings; a gold halo and glowing cobalt blue eyes, I couldn't even see her pupils anymore. Was she, possessed? "Father, this is my true power. I am an angel." A-angel? My daughter? I have to find out from Rosie what is happening.

"How did you become like this?" I asked; still frowning. What's this true power she was speaking of?

"…I am the angel of death!" I was speechless; I gasped as my eyes widened. Angel of death? I felt like I was about to cry, but I didn't. For goodness sake, I'm a man!

"…!?" What could I say to my own daughter? I said nothing; but then took a deep breath and asked.

"Would this mean you are going to kill me?"

"No; this power is for when I want to use it. For my own will." Such a confident daughter; must of gotten it from me.

"Where did you get this power from?" I asked; I didn't frown anymore; I looked at her worried. Could my daughter possibly be a mutant?

"…this power? My powers came from a mysterious God from above, it was a beautiful shinning angel. With a gold glow around it, and religious music that came from an unknown place. As the new angel of death, this power strives for power, it wants to be released into the world. So I can show what Uchiha is made of, father!" she didn't have to yell the last part at me.

"Don't yell at your father, Akio. I want to know how you got it; now tell me." I frowned angrily, my tone of voice was really angry. I've had enough of what my child was saying.

"…I told you from an angel from above, he gave it to me in return for my happiness of love." Happiness of love? I think she meant that she won't feel happy when she loves us or someone. I love my child; I took a step forward to her. I continue to walk cautiously and not letting my guard down. I just wanted to give my daughter a hug.

"What are you doing father?" she asked standing there; while I stood in front of her and hugged her, I smiled while my arms were wrapped around my only daughter.

"…Why is mother with that man?" she asked softly. I got up and saw my wife with some fugly man. "Who's this, Rosie?" I asked, raising an eyebrow while frowning and placing my hand on my hip.

"This is Sukiyaki Kaiyu." She said, huh? So why was her arms wrapped around his arm? Isn't that meant to be me not him?

"Akio, go inside and prepare dinner."

"Alright father." I could see her angel of death power slowly going back to her normal self; it was because I hugged her.

"Eh? Come and eat with your family now, and goodbye to your friend."

"…you mean my boyfriend, nii-san?" she said laughing; I could see there was something wrong with my wife's brain or something.

"…No, what do you mean? I'm your husband." I said calmly. Again she laughed, what the hell was so funny?

"Of course you are my big brother Itachi-san." That woman, right in front of me was not the wife I knew. What could I do? I shattered all my tears years ago.

"What did you do with my wife?" I asked the man angrily. '_Relax'_ I had to remain calm, and never show how angry I can get, people always viewed me as a loving, caring, cool, calm and hard-hearted person. Also a true heir to the sharingan, the abilities using the mangekyou involving Tsukiyomi - God of the Moon, Amaterasu – Goddess of the Sun and Susano'o – God of the Sea and Storms. All three of these could make any user that had kill their best friend powerful, but only another could defeat me.

"Rosie; snap out of it. If you think that you and this man love each other you're wrong. You and I are married." I bellowed, what happened of me trying to keep my cool.

"…my boyfriend is right next to me." I frowned even more; boyfriend? Husband here!

"What did you do with my wife?" I asked the man taking a step closer to him, placing my hand on his shirt bringing his feet off the floor.

He just smirked but had a little smile there as well; I could see it well. "You're the husband that made Rosie into a preggo?" he said; of course I love my wife so much I'd do anything to have more children with her.

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that?" I asked, tightening my eyes slightly.

"…of course not, all I want to say is that she's mine now." He then kicked my chins, I dropped him, he fell to the floor and I squeezed my eyes; ach, it hurt so much.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

My eyes widened as I saw Itachi hurt, he-he was my big brother, right? But he said that he was my husband? I turned to see Kaiyu then Itachi. All I can remember was that Kaiyu kissed me, at that time. Everything else was all a blur; like I spaced out. I ran to Itachi and wrapped my arms around him looking worried. "Come on Rosie, let's so and leave your insane brother." That man – he called him insane? How dare he? I frowned, my bangs covered my face.

It looked sort of scary but I didn't care. No one was to ever dare say anything like that to my husband! Uchiha Itachi is my husband, if this Kaiyu person was to think he could get me and call me his girlfriend then he'll think again. That's it; at that time I drank that glass of wine, he put in some sort of powder when he kissed me my memory must of went blank and my body and voice reacted to the spell, but not my brain and sight.

"Come on Rosie." He shouted getting slightly impatient; no one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it.

"You can go and not have to worry about your big brother." I could hear Itachi whisper in his soft, calm but upset tone of voice. Did he know I snapped out of it?

"I-Itachi…why though?" I asked; worriedly.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" he looked up at me, I could see tears run down his face, my eyes widened and small tears ran down my cheeks; which dripped onto the floor and shattered like glass. I leaned in, and half-smiled.

"No, he's not. Because you are my husband." I said; he smiled happily and wiping the tears of my face with his soft, elegant hands and kissed me.

A blush appeared on my face; at last I could feel his warmth again. My husband was all I needed, my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms were around my back; his hands usually went to squeeze my ass cheeks, but then that would usually result into us both having sex with each other; but we both knew we couldn't as I had 3 months left until our children were born. When we released I could see Kaiyu running away; but he wasn't going to get away with it. I disappeared then appeared in front of him.

"It's over Kaiyu." I said frowning; then I did a back flip and quickly thought of a jutsu to use against him. The perfect one was a fire technique. The I preformed my hand seals; once my hand was into the shape of a tiger I focused my chakra into my mouth so I could release fire. '_Katon: __Goukakyu no Jutsu__!' _The fire was all released into a grand fireball. But then he just dodged it. Grr; this guy was tough; I looked behind me and he was ready to pack a punch at me, but he was too slow. I sighed the next jutsu was something I was working on and planned to use for quite some time.

This jutsu I quickly vanished to the floor and made the sign of the ram and as much and quickly as I could I focused my chakra with my eyes closed then I opened then up and released my hand from the ram sign. My eyes tightened as I frowned. "Get ready to look into a world of hell." I teased smirking. He didn't say anything; I bet he knew that I figured about his love spell on me. I placed my hands by my side, I dashed quickly towards him and hit him right across the chest, I smirked as it was a perfect hit; and it was not a clone.

"I bet you can't even try to make a clone, huh?" I said; placing my arms by my side.

"…Whatever…" huh? He then punched my stomache hard; his fist went right into my gut, oh no. My child! I hope the child hasn't died inside became of me. "Rosie!" I heard Itachi shout. Then a kunai flew and made a big cut across Kaiyu's face, while I placed my hand on my stomache hoping my children are still okay in there. I could feel Itachi's arms around me, comforting me.

"Don't worry Rosie, this man will go to jail." The man spoke cheerfully; I could see a man with short blond hair, black tabi; orange pants and a white cape.

"Hokage-sama!" I said, with a weak smile. I rested my head on Itachi's chest; as he tried to get me up. I smiled happily; staring at my husband smiling back, all I could hear was fighting sounds in the background. As Naruto and Kaiyu were fighting.

"Ahaha; done." I sat up and saw Kaiyu tied up in ropes. In to jail with him, maybe; just maybe at that moment – my heart – it started to beat rapidly. I sighed; as I knew there was some other man, besides Itachi; that I am in love with. But, have not realized it – just yet.


	9. Dead child and Hyuuga rapist!

Rosie's P.O.V

'_I-I hope the doctor will say my child is alright, no thanks to Kaiyu.' _I was at the hospital; I was having a check up to see if my child was alright. Since I have three months left until the child will be born, that stupid Kaiyu. He had to punch my stomache; I swear if my child is dead I will kill him!

{Flashback}

He then punched my stomache hard; his fist went right into my gut, oh no. My child! I hope the child hasn't died inside became of me. "Rosie!" I heard Itachi shout.

{End Flashback}

My eyes tightened as I cried; the doctor came in. She looked at the scans, and showed me. They looked really awful. I bit my bottom lip, still I looked really upset. The doctor sighed as she began to speak. "I am sorry to say; but only one of your twins was affected by this accident." I sighed of relief, what would happen to the other twin? Crippled?

"…So what would happen to the other child?" I asked nervously.

"Sad to say, that the child is dead." My eyes widened; and I gasped of shock. I cried even more; the doctor hugged me, trying to comfort me.

"So, does that mean I'll giving birth to a dead child?" I asked looking at her; with tears still running down my cheeks. She then nodded.

"I'm afraid so." I shut my eyes. I left, really upset; lowering my head; I was heading home. "R-Rosie, is something the matter?" I looked up and it was Mizuro.

"Y-yeah; my child in my stomache is dead." I said still upset.

"Oh, has Itachi heard about this yet?" he asked. Rubbing my back,

"No; I just got the information back just a couple of minutes ago." I said; smiling weakly at him.

"I see; well good luck with that." He said walking off; I could tell that Mizuro changed so much; I guess I miss his real self, before he changed. _Why Mizuro-kun?_ As I was walking home I saw my husband. I didn't want him too see me, but he I could hear him ask me

"What did the doctor say?" I looked up, still upset about it. I seriously still couldn't believe my ears, but it was true. I just hugged him, crying my eyes out; wanting to get rid all I had.

**Itachi's P.O.V  
**My eyes focused on my wife; why was she crying? I really hated to see her so upset like this, she then looked up at me; I just stared at her gorgeous onyx eyes that shone in the bright sun. No other woman is as gorgeous as her; but right now. I just cannot believe, up until this day; for everything that we have been through, I have been with her. "What is it, Rosie?" I asked; worriedly.

"…You know how I told you that we have twins."

"Yeah. What about it?" Hmm; where was she getting to this? '_Rosie; I love you so much, no matter what I will stick by your side.'_

"Well, one of the two children is dead." My eyes widened, and I gasped in shock. I bet she also did the same thing; I lowered my head, I was really upset for that; but no matter, she had a child left; right?

"…So are you going to give…?"

"Yeah; I am Itachi." So she was going to give birth to a dead child? … I didn't know what else I could say; my lips froze. I was speechless as I could not comfort my own wife anymore. Up to this point; I could. But right how; I don't know what to do anymore.

I just pulled her in once more, I rested my head on hers. Shutting my eyes tight; this moment was so painful; for the both of us. And our child cannot find out about this; even Yuushi. No one but us two knows about this, right? I have no idea; but I should ask her, in a way that she doesn't cry as much as she already did. "Does anyone else know about this, beside the doctor?"

I was still worried; but I just whispered it to her ear. "Just us two, and Mizuro-kun." Wait; Mizuro? That guy? Could he be trusted, if Rosie trusts him then maybe I should put a little faith into it. I placed my hand under her chin and raised it, so our eyes could meet. I smiled at her; trying to cheer her up. I blinked slowly; I leaned in and kissed my wife. My hands around her back and her arms wrapped around mine.

"WHOA!!" I heard someone yell; I quickly released the kiss. My eyes converted to the man that stared at us. What an evil man; how dare he interrupt? _ 'Out of all people; it would be him, Hyuuga Neji.'_

"What do you want?" I asked, frowning still holding my beautiful, upset wife.

"…Oh nothing; I just was on my way to see my son, I have to take him on a mission; that's all." He thinks he so cool; well I'm just glad he's never getting his hands on my wife. I love her too much for this. But still; he wants to see Yuushi? Heh, good luck with that Neji.

"…Well then go; I have business here with Rosie." I said still calm while holding her in my arms and frowning.

"Let's just go home; Itachi-san." She said. I chuckled, placing my hand on her hip opposite of where I was and we walked home together. Neji just laughed to himself while I still frowned, I watched him walk away slowly. It was quite a long trip from home. But I didn't mind comforting her; the whole way through she was upset. I looked ahead of us, as I saw Sasuke he looked slightly worried. "R-Rosie, I heard about the child." He came running towards us, hugging her. It was nice to see that Sasuke actually cared.

"…Sasuke, I know you're worried about her and this dead child, but we can't do anything about it. We have to wait for a whole 3 months before she will have to…"

"ENOUGH…!!" our eyes widened, I was slightly scared. Rosie was really angry, I could see her eyes shake. She sounded so angry; that I didn't know what to do. Not even Sasuke could say a word. We were both terrified, and speechless. What could've I done to deserve seeing her like this? She then pushed us both aside, I looked down slightly disappointed. While Sasuke, he just walked back home. I guess he was wondering what had gone through that head of hers; I was just wondering what she was thinking.

Rosie's P.O.V

How could they just say that? They repeated me giving birth to a dead child over and over again; that was so painful. It was like they didn't care; when they acted like they did. It was so awful for me to do something that harsh, I thought Itachi and Sasuke cared; what kind of siblings are they? They seem not to be good ones; that's why I had to yell. I was crying and angry, I then ran inside the house. I bet Itachi followed like always.

I ran up to my room and slammed it shut, and then locked it. I sobbed into the sheets massively. My eyes going red from over crying.

Itachi's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could to where Rosie was running, I saw her slam the door shut. I stopped, right infront of the door. I stood there for quite a while. I placed my ear on the door and heard her cry. I could hear all the sorrows in her heart. I placed my hands on the door and I banged it.

"Rosie, open up. I want to speak with you."

"Go away, Itachi!" She yelled, I flinched. Still looking upset; I looked down. I stared at my hands. I tightened my fists, and slammed the door upon my fists. I was now laying on the floor. I was crying, I was upset to hear that she didn't want her own husband to talk to her.

Maybe it was my fault that I did this to her. I didn't even know what I did to her?

"…Please Rosie, I love you." I could hear her flinch; I bet it does mean at least something to her. I think she had stopped crying.

"I don't even know what it means to me anymore." I gasped, she doesn't even know what love means to her? I know she hasn't given up.

"…Rosie, to you love means to be happy with the one person who feels the same way. That one person is me, your husband." She then opened the door; I quickly stood up and placed my hand on her shoulder I smiled faintly.

"Rosie, whatever I did I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I wouldn't hurt you, it would destroy me if I ever hurt you…" I then quickly hugged her as I continued to speak.

"You mean too much for me to harm you in a way that I would see your heart break infront of my eyes. I protected you, loved you and did all I could to show you I cared. Out of all people, you were the only one who cared about me. No one else; I was happy to see that you was still alive, I thought you would've been dead.

My heart was filled with joy when I saw you, but as years passed you gradually became more gorgeous then the last time I saw you. You were like a beautiful butterfly with a light surrounding it, and wings of an angel and a bright yellow halo. That day, you were stunning, stunning enough for me to see how much I truly cared. If loving you is bad then what is?"

"I know you think so much of me, but I just– cannot understand why you love me in such a way that will make me happy to see that you care for me ever since that day."

I sighed, still hugging her. "…Please, just let me know that you still love me."

I whispered.

"You know that I will always and forever love you, after all; I didn't marry you for nothing." I chuckled, I was happy to hear that she still loved me.

"I'm going for a walk." She spoke, while I let go of her. I saw her walk down stairs and out of the house.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I know I'm the Hokage, but I got a break. I was bored, but I was still in Konoha. In the distance I saw Rosie; I smiled and walked towards her. But even though this was near the forest of death I bet she didn't know that it was me.

"Rosie, what are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

"…I thought you went on a mission, Neji; with Yuushi?"

"Yeah; I finished it a while ago."

"What that quickly?" she asked, erm um. Damn; what do I say next?

"Yeah; remember we're Hyuuga."

"Yeah I know, your byakugan." She sounded mad, time to think of a plan.

"R-Rosie, you know I still love you."

"I know that Neji, but." I saw her look upset, she looked like she was about to cry. She then hugged me tight, crying. I pitted her; there was nothing else I could do.

"Neji, out of the twins I'm going to have one of them died." She burst into tears, I pat her back softly, I almost cried. I really did feel sorry because she would have to give birth to a dead child, right?

"..Is there anything worse than that?" I asked worried but still in a sad state.

"Yeah; giving birth to it, dead." My eyes widened, I was right. She did have to do this, couldn't she of had an operation to get it out; but then that would mean that the other child would be have to be taken out as well. That wouldn't be a really good result; would it.

"…If there is anything I could do for you, Neji. Name it and I will give it to, but it has to be under my circumstances." Why does she need to owe me for?

"Why?"

"For comforting me, just now. I feel slightly better, thanks to you."

I blushed, and thought of it for a while. A long silent pause, then I smiled.

"…Y-Yeah; a kiss."

She blushed and laughed.

"I-I know I'm married, but because its you, and I trust you. I will give you a kiss." Right now, I feel really guilty. But still, a kiss from her. My luck was going to change, she then leaned in and so did I. Our lips locked, our kiss was just so romantic, and for that one minute I kissed her, even including my tongue. My arms held her, our eyes were shut and her arms slowly wrapped around my back.

She then fell unconscious. I smirked; this was more evil than I though. She would have no idea it's me. But when she sees Neji; she'll be beating him up. Without knowing it was me all along. I guess she didn't know that I placed a little sleeping pill in her mouth while I was kissing her. Now, its my time to take my chance. While laying her on the floor I slowly pulled up her shirt, but I didn't want to take it off. Then next was her bra, I pulled that up too, and I saw her massive breasts.

My eyes largened while I blushed madly, I grinned evilly. Excellent, this was my perfect time to make her feel nice, and when she wakes up she'll moan so much she'll madly be in love with Neji, but then once I make Neji say that it was an accident I'll obtain her. While Neji can get over her, so the two cannot love each other but as friends.

That will be one less man to still love her. Then next was her pants, I pulled them down, then her underwear. I blushed; her body was nice. I wanted to see her fully naked; but this will do. First I slowly pulled down my pants and started to thrust into that pussy of hers. I did this hard and fast for a while; but not so much that I wanted to hurt her child. I saw movements of her eyes and I met her gaze. Her onyx eyes stared at me, she blushed madly as she saw what I was doing to her. "N-Neji, what are you doing to me?" she asked frantically worried, and upset. I know this was awful, I know that what I was doing to her was evil.

"…Stop raping me Neji!" she bellowed. I couldn't absolutely allow that to happen. I kept on thrusting into her; all she did was moan while I groped her massive breasts. I kept that blushing smirk on my face. I was satisfied enough to grope and massage her breast, then I placed my mouth around one of them and licked it, afterwards I bit it lightly. I heard more moans from that voice of hers. I did everything I could to make her feel happy. But it seemed like I just hurt her.

I was aiming to make her happy but I just hurt her, maybe this was a good idea. I grunted, then moaned. Ah, she was just so amazing! She was trying to kick me for me to get off but I still didn't do anything. She knew she couldn't kick me, even if she tried and it didn't hurt. "…Rosie, I know you like this." I said, still smirking.

"No I don't. Get off me before I scream!" she said weakly. I sighed angrily.

I got off her and placed my clothes back on. Then I slowly walked away and disappeared. Then I appeared in my office, changing back into myself. I was glad I was done being Neji, I shuddered. It was actually awful for me to do something like that; but as the Hokage. I had to. Actually; I wanted to do this.

Rosie's P.O.V

Urg, I feel so revolted. Disgusted is more like it. Then I smirked thinking of an idea; I forced myself to cry and ran all the way back home. I saw Itachi there, I was slightly happy, but I was also upset that Neji would do something like that; after we agreed to become friends. I hugged Itachi tight. "Rosie, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I looked up still crying, his palm touched my face and with his fingers he wiped the tears away smiling trying to cheer me up.

"…N-Neji…just…and…me…" I couldn't form a sentence, it wasn't proper at all. It was all messed up.

"What did Neji do!?" he asked, he raised his voice hugging me tight. Even more worried, I could tell he was mad at Neji once I said he did something. I felt slightly happier that something was going to be done.

"…H-He raped me." I whispered in his ear still slightly upset.

"Why that little insolent brat." He said, he then let go of me. Then I followed my husband, I bet he wanted to beat the crap out of Neji.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I was outraged. How the hell could Neji do this to my wife? I ran towards him sneering. We saw him, my wife was following; I bet she wanted to see me beat him up, and tell him off for good. "Hi, mother." I heard Yuushi say, wait. Why is Yuushi there? Neji was alone when the raped happened, that made no sense and I smell something fishy. First thing I did was punch Neji straight in the face.

"Why'd you do that for?" He asked angrily.

"You raped my wife, that's what!" I said angrily.

"What? You'd know I'd never rape Rosie; you love her and I'd already accepted that fact." He yelled, wait. If he did then why did he rape my wife if he accepted them to be friends?

"Don't lie!" I shouted, I was trying to make sure.

"Itachi-san, N-Neji never lies; but when he raped me he was lying and that wasn't how he'd normally act even if we are alone. Now that I think about it, I think that Neji was a fraud."

"…Why would I rape Rosie? And how? I was coming home with Yuushi; I just got back 5 minutes ago." If Neji and Yuushi got back 5 minutes ago then, who would disguise himself as Neji? Or perhaps, _her_s_elf._ Hmm, strange; there must be someone who secretly loves my wife, even if they must know that she's married.

"…" Then I left to ask everyone I know that secretly loves her.

**Neji's P.O.V**

What the hell, he blamed me? "Thanks Rosie, I really appreciated it." I smiled at her and hugged her tight. Then whispered

"…I'll defiantly find out the person who raped you for you; you know I'd do anything when you're in a state like this." I could tell that she was slightly feeling better and happy; she hugged me back.

"It's no problem, but I think I might know; but for now. You do what you can while I can do what I can as well." She then released and walked straight ahead; while I frowned slightly, who can do such a thing? … First I might tell Sasuke so he could help as well.

The first thing I did was run to his house. "Sasuke." I said shocked, but still frowning. He opened the door and sneered at me.

"…Uurg, what is it Neji? I was kinda busy."

"I-Its Rosie, someone transformed as me as raped her." I said angrily at him, I don't really care what the hell he was doing. But then I left, trying to find the person that did this to a pregnant woman.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

My eyes widened. I was really angry; who could do this to her? My precious little sister; I shut the door and quickly ran upstairs to get changed. I kissed my wife goodbye.

(( Yes, I have a wife and children. )) Then I left. I thought about all of the people, who would love her, but first I thought I should've told Naruto. As he's the hokage, he should do something. I appeared at the front of his door; as I was about to knock. I could hear him speak to someone or himself?

"…Damn, it failed." I could hear Naruto speak.

"I tried raping Rosie in Neji's form and all I could see was Rosie and Neji hugging each other; do you think they had already found out about what I did to her?"

"No, I don't you did Hokage-sama." That voice kinda sounded familiar.

"Well, tell me then; what should I do? Or; you could, Konohamaru." Wait, Konohamaru? Naruto and him set this up?

"I love her; but she's married to Itachi; I can see why they love each other so much; but she was so blind to see how much I loved her, even when she was apart from Mizuro." My eyes widened, I placed my hand on my mouth; I gasped. I found out who raped my little sister.

I sneered; my eyes tightened. He was a very devious and cunning person; having Konohamaru by his side as well; but I have no idea what to do; should I tell Rosie, Itachi-nii and Neji? Or should I keep it to myself; I looked slightly worried; errm. Just to be safe, to let Naruto know that we know that it was a fake; for me trying to play dumb; was all I could do at the moment. So I knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said; I opened the door, and stood there then shut it.

"…Naruto, someone had raped my sister; and I believe that its someone who doesn't belong in the village; what shall we do?" Oh who am I kidding? Its Naruto! I feel like bashing him up right here and now, but even as an Uchiha. I cannot stand a chance, as Naruto is the Hokage.

"Hmm, start a search."

"But what about the jonnin? Don't they need to look too?"

"No, you can do that by yourself." I could see him smirk under that palm of his, while his hand was resting on his cheek. I knew he was up to something; for now. I'm not going to tell Rosie; but only when the time is right; but who will she go to when Itachi dies? I'll tell her when she wants to be with Naruto, now that is what he will hate; being evil.


	10. New born child is a stigmata

Itachi's P.O.V

It has already been 2 weeks since we've been trying to find the person who raped Rosie, and now there is about 2 months left before the child is going to be born. I just frowned as I didn't know what I could do, maybe I should just let go of this.

"…Rosie, should we just let this go?" I asked her, resting on my side, placing my hand on her hip. She turned to me and rubbed her eyes, but looked slightly worried. " I cannot let it go; I can't believe you'd say something like that; I thought that you'd be a supporting husband."

I chuckled as I moved in closer to her and kissed her forehead. Then smiled at her, she wasn't angry but slightly worried. "We'll find out one day, but we should give it a rest. I would've made a big deal if the man made you pregnant, but just be glad he didn't because you already are, out son. Heh; have you thought of what to call him?"

"No I-I have not Itachi, how about you name him? Since I named Akio and Yuushi." I laughed as I kissed her forehead once more and smile at her, placing my forehead against hers.

"How about, Kez?"

"…Kez? I actually like the name Itachi." She smiled; I could tell she was happy with the name.

Rosie's P.O.V

I smiled as I moved closer towards him, I tucked into his chest and my arms were wrapped around him. When I woke up the next day he disappeared, I sat up. I wondered where he was, I bet Itachi was eating breakfast or on a mission or something. I got up and walked down the stairs rubbing my eyes. He wasn't there, hmm; odd.

"…Akio, where's your father?" I asked.

"I think he went on a mission." She replied; err. Not quite of what I wanted to hear. I sighed as I ate breakfast and had my shower. I got changed; it was 11AM and I heard a knock on the door. Once I opened it, at the front was Shikamaru. He looked slightly worried.

"I-I'm sorry Rosie." He said, looking upset.

"…Uh, what's wrong Shikamaru?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, it's Sasuke. I was on a mission with him and he got involved in a fight and got badly hurt in his ribs and a big deep wound on his face, currently he is in a coma."

My eyes widened, how could something like this happen to Sasuke? I sighed sadly, as I closed the door and walked with Shikamaru to Konoha hospital.

"Thanks for letting me know Shikamaru-kun." I spoke smiling weakly at him.

"I know you are kind of upset about your nii-san but I sort of blame myself, I-I kinda let him get hurt, well; it was because he wanted to fight the opponent without my help."

"Even if you think that its your fault, its not. So cheer up." I smiled even more trying to cheer him up. Well I guess Sasuke forced it on himself.

Once I got there he left and I went to see what room Sasuke was, visiting hours were still active, so I still got time to see him. Once I walked in, I saw him lying down, looking weak and bandages, I heard the door open.

A lady stood there, dark hair like mine, but lighter. She wore a dark blue dress and some black tights, at the side she had sleeves of that dress and the symbols were red and while, in a shape of a fan. I was guessing she was an Uchiha; but I haven't ever noticed her before.  
"…Hi, I heard Sasuke was in a coma. D-Do you know him?" I think she was referring to Sasuke. Then the door opened again, it was Itachi. Once he closed the door I heard her speak again.

"Oh, hello Itachi-san." He smiled as I saw him pat her head, I laughed slightly.

"…Hello Rosie and Meika; I thought you two were going to visit Sasuke." He smiled, so the girls name was Meika. What kind of name was that? I don't know, but I am guessing it was sort of unusual; and unusual is actually a good thing. Even if our soon to-be son, Kez.

Itachi then placed his hands on my hips and kissed my forehead; does he always have to do that? It sort of making people think he's an odd husband.

"…So you heard what happened to Sasuke from Shikamaru, Itachi?"

"…No, I heard it from Mei." She has a nickname? How come he doesn't give me one, I shut my eyes and frowned. Uurg.

"…Itachi, who is this girl?" she asked. I sighed again as I looked confused at her, but trying to look friendly.

"…Why she is…" he then smiled, as he pulled me to stand infront of him.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I smiled, as I placed my head on hers, with my arms wrapping around her body; she felt so warm. I blushed, with a slight grin; but not looking at her.

"…my wife." I could hear a gasp from Rosie. I bet she blushed; maybe I am a good husband after all.

**Meika's P.O.V**

I could see her blush, so the two were married. But what was his wife's name?

"What's your wife's name, Itachi-san?" I asked still with a friendly smile.

I could see his eyes stare at me for a short pause.

"…Ask her yourself. I don't need to do nearly everything for her…except in bed when I…" whoa, too much information. I just quickly interrupted.  
"…I don't wanna know."

I could hear her laugh, I guess Itachi liked embarrassing his wife, I guess it was amusing to him.

With a quick pause, I licked my lips and asked.

"…So Itachi's wife, what's your name?"

"….I am Uchiha Rosie, I might not just be Itachi's wife, but I have two children, one named Akio which she is already a chuunin. She became a chuunin about afew months ago, and Yuushi; he is a genin and his blood related father is Hyuuga Neji. I have one more on the way, about two months left until this little boy is born. Itachi named him Kez." I smiled as I heard her explain about her family; how cute.

"I am Uchiha Meika, my husband is Sasuke. I have also have two children but there won't seem to be anymore children on the way for me…" I paused as I just chuckled lightly then continued. "My eldest daughter, her name's Sasumeke; she is soon going to graduate into a genin, and my other daughter Raven, she's really nice but tends to be slightly smart when it comes to others being around her."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I sat there alone, in my office. Placing my hand on my cheek, I was bored. But I sneered at the thought of what would happen if one of the witnesses found that it was me trying to frame Neji, only so when I destroy the hearts of all the people that love her. She will have no choice but to run to me. I smirked at how evil yet cunning it was, once she's mine. She'll have no choice but to love me for everything I've done for her.

I stared to laugh, I just imagined us together. Being a couple and in love with each other, she'd never expect to realize that it was me all along. Together, with my children, we'd be a family; like I have always dreamed.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

My eyes slowly opened the first person I saw was my younger sister. I blinked afew times before I whispered her name.

"….Rosie?"

I saw her quickly turn to me, kneeling; placing her hand on mine.

"…Sasuke, thank goodness that you're alright!" What, just happened to me to be alright? I-I don't remember a thing, except for the fact that I won, right?

"My Sasuke!" It was my wife? Why was she here?

"…Mei; what are you doing here?" I tried to sit up.

"Sasuke, please don't try to move; the nurse said that you've been badly hurt from your mission; but Rosie, he's not in a coma. Even if…"

After that I could hear Itachi murmur something.

"Eh? What did you murmur?" I could hear Rosie ask slightly angry.

"…I heard that you were in a coma; so I was worried and came to see you. I wanted to know if you were alright or not." I'm so glad, that my whole family cared, my wife, my younger sister and big brother.

"…Nothing, don't worry about it Rosie." My vision was clear, I could see. But I was still lying down on the bed, I think I should get more sleep. Someone entered the door but I didn't see who it was; all I heard was;

"Visiting hours are over." I could also hear Rosie making growling sounds, I think she was angry at the nurse. My wife kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Cya, Sasu-chan!" I could hear my sister giggle as she spoke and left with everyone else, now I'm alone. Urg; and I don't feel so well.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I chuckled, Rosie was angry because I didn't tell her what the nurse said to me when we were alone, before she and Meika entered. One side of me was Meika and the other Rosie, and smiled and my eyes stared at her. "Tell me what she said, Itachi." She was very persistent, but I wanted her to embarrass her for while longer, just until my amusement of teasing her was over.

"Please…I want to know." She pleaded, she was dragging my shirt down.

"Could I know Itachi?" Meika asked, heh; I guess they both wanted to know. I chuckled; I still didn't want to tell them. More teasing is more fun for me. "Please, can I know what you mumbled?" Rosie asked.

"…It was the nurse, that's all I can give you." I spoke; smirking.

Then I stopped and looked behind me, scratching my head; Meika was whispering to Rosie, I bet she knew something for me to spill the beans; heh. In her dreams.

"…I know she did something." Rosie spoke, when I stepped out of the hospital, she blinked at me a few times; oh how she looked so gorgeous. I sighed, I just gave up; like I was really bothered of teasing her more; being so desperate.

"She tried to flirt with me, she was trying to get me to be with her; but I told her to back off; because I have a beautiful gorgeous wife that is 10 times more better." I stared with her, I slightly blushed. She blushed madly, I grinned but not fully.

I don't know why, but I just reacted; I grabbed her by the waist. We were still blushing; oh how I cannot live without my sexy wife. I could hear her chuckle, and with that I kissed her.

Weeks and weeks went by, I visited Sasuke in hospital and Rosie's stomached was slightly getting even more wider. Until, that day; the day she had to give birth; by then Sasuke was already out of hospital. She pushed and pushed for hours, my hand was holding hers as she squeezed it hard. I was pretty sure that it was going to be hard for me, if I was a girl; I'm glad I'm not.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Urrg! Ahhh! Ohh! I'm pushing and pushing, damn it. Hurry up and get out, I've had enough of trying! I let out a big sigh as the child finally came out, it was as I expected; it was a boy. The doctor wrapped it around a towel and handed it to me. I smiled, he was sleeping.

"Itachi…" I said, smiling at him, with us staring at the child. Then I continued speaking.

"…here's our baby boy; Kez." Itachi kissed me, I smiled. I was really happy that the third child belonged to me and Itachi. We stared at him for a while; but I realized. It was already 8PM. Took me so long for one fucking child! Holy shit!

The doctor came in, he looked sort of worried.

"I have bad news about your child, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

"…What is it doc?" Itachi asked.

"Well…your child is well…" Well? I don't like the sound of this.

"Well? Well what?" I asked, slightly worried with a sad look on my face.

"Come on, tell us; we can handle it." Itachi spoke frowning.

"Besides for you both to pay a lot of money, your child. He is holy; he will continue to bleed at any time of the day or night, of any year of any month. He will feel no pain, but the blood that is shed from his skin." What did that mean?

"…What do you mean?" I asked.

"…So you're saying that…" Itachi stopped after that.

"Yes, if you are thinking what I am thinking. Your child, Kez. He is a stigmata."

After those words, me and Itachi gasped.


	11. Final child, named

**Itachi's ****P.O.V**

I didn't want to hear those words from the doctor, especially to see my wife heartbroken; I bet she didn't want to hear it either. Or, even not wanted to know. But all I could do was hug her, comfort her. She looked so upset. All the doctor could do was sigh and walk away. I could tell; even he didn't want to tell us the bad news. But in a way; bleeding can be sort of good, right? I don't know. I was really worried; I was scared that Rosie didn't want the child anymore.

But she couldn't have deserted him, I mean. She was deserted by mother and father herself; and I remember her saying she was never going to abandon any of her children. "R-Rosie?" I asked worriedly, placing my hand on her shoulder. All she did was smile at me; I could tell she wasn't showing how she really felt. "Don't worry Itachi, I'll be alright. I think you should be heading home now. Akio and Yuushi might be wondering where you are."

I smiled, at that moment I knew that she'd be alright with our knew child. Someday he'd be a great, strong ninja like us. Who'd get good grades and will show people that Uchiha is a great clan. "Alright then." I said, leaving. With a blink, I opened the door and left. Walking I was thinking deeply of my son as a ninja, in a battle or mission then starting to bleed. Existing the hospital I stood outside the door still. My eyes widened, and I was really shocked. Just a thought like that made me really worried about what he will do.

I know he'll worry about it. He'll want to know what's going on, and wondering how I'll explain it all to him. But soon, he'll know the truth. I sighed as I walked back home. Once I saw Akio and Yuushi home, they were watching T.V, once they saw me walk in they stared me with a smile. "Father, tell us the news!" Akio said happily. I chuckled as I stared at her.

"…It's a boy and his name is Kez, I came up with the name myself."

"…That's a good name for him." Yuushi said, all I could do was laugh. As I went upstairs and went to sleep alone. It was cold, and there wasn't anyone to be there with me. I just hoped everything would be alright.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

5 days, I was stuck with the child. 2 Children were bad enough, and now a 3rd? This is really dreading me, so much! As I sighed, I just had nothing to do but accept the child. I didn't want to put it up for adoption. That would be really harsh! I think my husband wouldn't want something like that to happen. Especially if he's happy about the child and all. For it IS his own son after all.

Once those days I had to stay were up I exited the hospital with the child in my arms. It was so happy to have someone to carry in my arms again, but a hassle as well to look after it. After all, I do have my own things to do in life besides be a wife and mother who's so loving. For any mother to watch or even hear about her own child's death without any grandchildren would be horrible. Not knowing that you won't see the day for your own child to grow up.

Walking slowly, at my own pace; as people stared at me and I stopped for my friends wanted to touch, hold and look at the baby. He looked so cute and peaceful, so quiet and happy. Everyone wanted to stare at the newborn, brought into this world that revolved around war, death, fighting and even love. Where people had to show others pain and suffering, and have to live their lives as the individual was brought up; depending on the clan.

Then as I walked in the door, I smiled happily to see my kids running up to me, hugging me so happily and looking at the child. Being so happy to have another brother, but Akio wasn't really happy about it. She wanted a sister, and I could tell Yuushi didn't care as such what sibling he had. Then I looked around and then walked around the house. I couldn't see him anywhere; I then turned my head to Akio and asked.

"Akio where's your father?" I saw her frown as she looked at her younger brother. He then closed his eyes as he spoke.

"He was challenged by Naruto."

"W-Why?" I was shocked, and yet angry that he'd accept. Then having the image about Itachi dying again. I didn't want that to happen.  
"…Something about you, I dunno." Akio said sadly, she seemed really upset about the situation and all. I knew it was a risk, that I just got out of hospital but it was risk I loved taking. With a frown, I became more serious. Handing the child over I spoke,

"Here, go look after Kez. I'll find your father." Then as I handed him to Akio to look after Yuushi stared at me with a frown.

"...Oh, and they're in the forest somewhere here in Konoha."

"Thanks!" I yelled as I was already out the door. I looked behind me as I ran to find them two; and saw Akio shut it. I was worried that one of them would die; or my husband. I didn't know what to do at all. All I could do was try and find them both. Running and running and asking anyone, all I got was they didn't know. I seemed worried; I didn't want to lose him again. Over something stupid like this.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I was panting. It was a fight that went on since this morning, now it's already the afternoon. Itachi's clothes were wrecked, and so were mine. We were both panting so much, frowning. My cobalt blue eyes stared into his blood red, sharingan eyes. That had seemed so cold, as I remembered years ago.

It was all so faint; but now. I should just give up. She has Itachi; I could never use the best of my abilities to beat him. Even if I am Hokage; this is all not right for me. I'm just abusing my power. I should just; let her go. Once and for all.


End file.
